Feminist Yorkie Bar
by InsertEpicPenNameHere
Summary: For you, Sakura, I'd make a feminist Yorkie bar," SasuSaku oneshot.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be filled with SasuSaku and NaruHina. And Itachi wouldn't be dead.**

'Mmm,' Sakura was in pure bliss as she bit into the Yorkie bar. The 'It's not for girls!' seemed to have bypassed her notice. Seemed being the keyword. After a few seconds of savouring the taste, she glared with an intensity that rivalled Sasuke at the poor innocent wrapper.

"Sexist wrapper!!! The Haruno Sakura eats the chocolate she bloody wants SHANNARO! No freaking wrapper will ever stop me! I'm going to kick whoever designed this wrapper where it properly hurts -" her tirade was cut short by the arrival of four men; Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto.

Feeling a little embarrassed, she blushed. What would they think of her getting so worked up over a wrapper? Sasuke had an amused smirk on his face, Kakashi had his visible eyebrow raised, Naruto looked afraid (he had been a victim of Sakura's demonic fury before) and Sai was perplexed (he really didn't know what she was talking about).

"Sakura-channnnnnn is that a Yorkie bar? Give me one!"

Sakura tossed a bar at him a little more ferociously than was required. It was fortunate that Naruto, being a fairly talented ninja, had developed quick reflexes otherwise there was no way he would have been able to catch it.

Noting the 'It's not for girls!' Sai asked "Doesn't Naruto lack the anatomical part necessary for enjoying this confectionary?" with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Naruto was deeply affronted by the challenge to his masculinity. The Yorkie bar carelessly tossed aside, he lunged at Sai.

Sasuke watched this all through bored eyes. "Oy Sakura get me a tomato."

Sakura was completely unmoving, not changing her position in the slightest. Inwardly she fumed '_Stupid males think they can barge into MY apartment and order ME around like I'm some maid to answer their every beck and call! What if I say… '_

"No." her hands were on her hips and she stood defiant. Inner Sakura cheered her on.

"What?" Sasuke was gobsmacked. Normally Sakura would chirp 'okay Sasuke-kun' happily and set about to do whatever he asked of her. What had gotten into her all of a sudden? Although he had to admit this side of her was kind of… sexy. He mentally slapped himself for his thoughts.

"You think you boss me around without even saying please! I'm sick of being treated like some oppressed housewife! I'm a feminist and now I'm taking a stand!" Sakura exclaimed, her arms folded against her chest, daring him to say something.

Naruto stopped trying to kill Sai for a moment just to watch, Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha book. Was this Sakura…defying Sasuke?

"Sakura," Sasuke began really hoping he'd be spared a headache.

"Don't Sakura me! Newsflash for you: it's not incredibly sexy and persuasive and music to my ears. And of course it doesn't make my heart beat faster or turn my legs to jelly or make me want to kiss you, hug you and never let you go." she was full on rambling (also maybe she was in a tad bit of denial about the truth).

Sasuke began to feel a little throbbing in his temple; the start of a headache was forming. "Sakura." his voice had taken on a pleading tone now.

"Say please!"

Swallowing, Sasuke made a decision. He would sacrifice his pride for a tomato. This would take so much out of him, he despaired. No one would ever let him live this down. Bidding farewell to his dignity, he uttered the word painfully "Please."

Sakura blinked. Then, after she had made sure she wasn't dreaming, a very smug look crept onto her face and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Naruto was in hysterics. The Uchiha Sasuke said please! Kakashi chuckled from beneath his mask. Sai was giving him one of his fake smiles. Deciding he would rather not like to be further humiliated by his team mates he growled and followed Sakura into the kitchen where she had just grabbed a tomato from her fridge.

"Here you go," and she still had that smug look on her face as she handed him the luscious red tomato.

When she questioned him on why he wasn't heading back to the living room he shrugged and answered "Tomatoes can only be properly relished in a peaceful atmosphere."

The passionate pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but observe as he lifted the tomato to his mouth, showing his muscular arms. She watched as he bit into the tomato, the juice trailing down his well sculpted face. She did not miss the very small, almost inaudible 'Ah' of pleasure either. _'Bad thoughts, Haruno Sakura, baaaaaaad thoughts' _she tried reprimanding herself but she could not stop staring.

She was now combating her intense desire to kiss him senseless. He continued eating the tomato, occasionally licking his (so very kissable) lips, as if he was completely oblivious to the torment he was putting her through.

Of course Sasuke noticed Sakura ogling him. It was good to know he still had that effect on her (these days it was a lot harder to find in her) and he was having fun flustering her.

So much he had done for just a single tomato. He would have never said please for her. Did that mean she was worth less than a tomato in his eyes (that she always felt like drowning in)? "Ne, Sasuke-kun what would you do for me?"

At first Sasuke was a little taken aback by the question. He swallowed the last of his tomato before responding "For you, Sakura, I'd make a feminist Yorkie bar." He paused for effect, seeing Sakura halfway charmed. Smirking he continued "But I taste better than chocolate."

Giving her no time to reply, he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Time for shameless promoting! Do you like cute and/or funny stories? Do you like ItaSaku? **

**Then remember to check out Before the Sunset by eifi because it is a wonderful collection of ItaSaku oneshots!!! Also read ALL OF HER OTHER FICS BECAUSE I CAN GUARANTEE YOU'LL ADORE THEM! **

**Pwetty pwease with Sasuke's head on top review?**


End file.
